1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for control in a system having multiple pumps.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
There are known devices or controllers that include, but are not limited to, Programmable Logic Controllers (PLC), Distributed Control Systems (DCS), Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) Systems or Variable Speed Drive Macros which coordinate the control of a multiple pump system. These controllers typically use two methods of control that can negatively affect overall pump performance and efficiency as follows:                Fixed Speed Pumps with Variable Speed Trim Pump and        Multiple Pump Synchronous Speed.        
Shortcomings of these known devices or controllers include the following: